1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas production system, and more particularly to a hydrogen production system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the industrialization era, most countries in the world have gradually entered the phase of the developed countries. However, the higher the degree of industrialization, the more the resources consumed. Hence, the petrochemical energy is rapidly consumed and looking for alternative energy has become an issue with which all countries are highly concerned. The alternative energy that may potentially replace the petrochemical energy includes nuclear energy, solar energy, wind energy, geothermal energy, tidal energy, or hydrogen energy. In the meanwhile efforts have been put into developments of products that are driven by the alternative energy, such as automobiles.
Normally, automobiles use four kinds of energies as the power source, such as petrochemical power, hybrid power, battery power, or fuel cell power. The fuel cell power is electrical power generated through a chemical reaction of hydrogen. The chemical reaction of hydrogen has advantages of high energy conversion efficiency and zero pollution.
The hydrogen needs to be stored in a high-pressure cylinder during the course of transporting. In consideration of storage and transporting safety of the high pressure cylinder, cost for transporting the high pressure cylinder is high. Further, gas stations that supply hydrogen need to be deployed at multiple locations, so automobiles using fuel cell power as the power source can be conveniently refueled at any one of the gas stations that supply hydrogen. However, hydrogen is not easily stored in the gas stations, and therefore the fuel cell power is difficult to be promoted to the general public.